


Forever

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Endings, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98
Summary: just posting works made a long time ago





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> just posting works made a long time ago

I can’t help but notice that people use the word “forever” lightly, recklessly and illogically. 

I will remember you forever  
I will love you forever  
We will be best of friends forever

Warning: This work of mine might be confusing, I’ve tried to make it clearer but it appears that I need more practice. You can just ignore the sentences inside the parentheses to avoid confusion… but of course I’d appreciate it if you read the whole thing.

“Forever” is a sweet dream…   
Everything that exists physically breaks (and emotions and such only lasts as long as the one who feels them do, often times not even as long). Some things just last a lot longer than others and because of that we fool ourselves into thinking they’ll last forever. Nothing does, except maybe God although some people still doubt if He even exists in the first place… even the sun will soon become either a white dwarf, a neutron star, or a black hole.(This is news for me too, I knew our sun will turn into ‘something’… but woah, a black hole?) The time will certainly come but we will surely not live to see it. (At least I hope not.)  
It probably made you sad as you read how I crushed your notions about forever and your belief in it… but maybe you shouldn’t be. I’m not.  
If everything lasts forever, including us (our lives) will we be able to value, cherish and love (these words are close to synonyms but I’ll use them like this anyway) them as much as we are able to now? 

We can’t and we probably won’t. We will always be thinking we could always pay attention to them later resulting to never appreciating them at all.  
Everything has a deadline, a time limit.   
We may not know exactly when things will expire, but simply knowing they will someday makes us see how important they are to us. We often get caught up with work and other stuff that we don’t notice the beginning of the end. We get surprised when we find out “it’s over”. That’s when the crying starts. We cry not only because we’re sad (mostly though because we’re sad… yeah, sadness really is the reason). Still, no one could feel genuine sadness if it wasn’t at least related to losing a kind happiness rarely strongly felt. Why would we be so sad in the first place? We will be parting with things, people and others (it’s different for everyone) that we have grown to love deeply… precious things (or people and others) that have become a part of us, that have started defining us.  
I am who I am today because of the people I’ve met and parted with and my experiences with them. Parting does not in any way break us. At the least, it shouldn’t. We will part with everything soon enough… even life. Some things just end faster, nothing is for forever. Nothing was created to be.


End file.
